


Sink or Swim

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [49]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x02 Sink or Swim, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Season 3 AU, Tsunami Episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Hi! Can you please do a story like Eddie didn't come to the 118, and Buck and Eddie never meet like canon. Instead, Buck goes on a walk and meets Chris on the pier. Chris was there with his class or something and gets left behind. Buck obviously sticks with him to make sure nothing happens to the kid and the tsunami comes. He doesn't loose Chris and meets Eddie at the VA hospital.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 9
Kudos: 624





	Sink or Swim

“Rise and shine little brother.”

Buck groaned in protest as the light flooded in. He wrestled with his sister for control of the covers, but he was half asleep and she was stronger than she looked.

“Come on Buck you can’t stay in bed all day. Get up and do something.”

“What is there to do?” Buck rolled over to look at her, squinting his eyes.

“Go for a walk, your leg is healed enough. Just get up a move around. You’ve been in this bed for too long.”

“What I want to do is go back to work.”

“I know,” she sat down on the edge of his bed and rubbed a hand over his arm. He leaned into the comforting touch.

“You can’t work until the doctor gives you the all clear, you know that. Being out of work isn’t the end of the world. Even if it feels like it.”

“I’ll get up,” he promised.

“Good. I left you breakfast on the counter. I have to go to work, but if I don’t get physical proof that you got out of bed I’ll send Athena down here to get you up and that won’t be pretty.”

“I’ll send you pictures.”

“Good. I love you.”

She kissed his cheek quickly before hurrying downstairs.

“Love you too,” he barely had time to respond before the door was shutting.

He groaned and ran a hand over his face, trying to find the will to get out of bed. It would have been so easy to roll over and hide from the world for another day, but he really didn’t want to deal with the wrath of Athena.

So he rolled out of bed and padded downstairs to eat the breakfast that Maddie had made for him. Then he took a shower for the first time in three days. To top it all off, he put on jeans for pretty much the first time since the accident. He felt like a completely new person as he grabbed the keys to his Jeep and limped downstairs.

His leg was doing much better, but stairs and steep climbs still sent sharp pains through his shin so he decided against hiking.

Instead he drove in the direction of the pier. There was plenty of stuff to keep him busy, which would appease his sister, but there wouldn’t be too many people there considering it was a Wednesday morning.

He parked his car and wandered past the gate onto the pier. As he was walking around aimlessly, he caught sight of May and a few of her friends. She noticed him and waved him over.

“Hey Buck,” she wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. He squeezed her back firmly.

“What are you doing here?” he questioned.

“It’s senior skip day,” one of the girls with her answered. “We came here because we didn’t think it would be too crowded but there’s a bunch of kids here on a field trip.”

“Yeah I saw the bus when I pulled in.”

“How are you feeling Buck?” May asked.

“I’m good. My leg is almost healed and hopefully I’ll be back at work soon.”

“Bobby has been talking about how much the crew misses you. Apparently there’s a temp in your place but as soon as you come back she’s going back to her other station. He said something about a transfer from the 130 coming in a few weeks too. He’s gonna be your partner.”

Buck zoned out of what May was saying when he spotted a little boy standing alone, looking lost. He was leaning on crutches and he was wearing a name tag that meant he was on a field trip.

“Buck are you okay?”

“Yeah I'm good. I’ll see you later May.”

He stood up from the table and started toward the boy.

“Bye Buck. We’re headed to the mall.”

“Be careful, have fun,” he called back over his shoulder.

“Hi,” he said gently when he reached the boy. “Are you lost?”

“Yeah,” the boy nodded sadly. “My class left me behind and I don’t know where they went.”

“That’s okay. Maybe I can help you find them. My name is Buck.”

“I’m Christopher. Are you a firefighter?” Christopher had focused his attention on the firefighter medallion May and Harry had gotten him when he got out of the hospital.

“Yeah I am.”

“My daddy's a firefighter too.”

“That’s awesome buddy,” Buck gave him a comforting smile. “Where was your class last?”

“That way,” Chris pointed in the direction of some of the game booths. “I think they were going to get ice cream.”

“Okay then let’s head that way.”

Buck walked slowly so that Christopher could keep up on his crutches.

“Are you okay?” the little boy questioned. “You’re limping.”

“Yeah I’m okay. I broke my leg in an accident and it’s still healing. I had to have surgery so it still hurts sometimes.”

“I’ve had surgery three times. I have cerebral palsy.”

“Wow. You’re really strong.”

“My daddy says that, but he’s the strongest person I know. He’s a superhero.”

They stopped when they reached the ice cream stand but Christopher confirmed that his class was nowhere to be found.

“Let’s go sit on that bench over there. Maybe we can spot them.”

Buck led Christopher to a bench against the railing. He helped him stand up on the bench, sitting next to him and twisting a hand in his shirt to support him.

Christopher was watching the water more than he was watching the people, but Buck kept an eye out, looking for large groups of kids that he might belong to.

“Hey Buck?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“Where did all the water go?”

“What?”

Buck stood up and peered over the side. The water had receeded, revealing the rocky shore underneath it.

“Shit,” Buck muttered to himself.

“Buck what’s wrong?”

“We have to get out of here.”

He scooped Christopher up in his arms and started to run. Around them people started to scream. Buck could hear the water rushing in.

“It’s a tsunami, go,” he shouted at some of the people around him. “Get to high ground.”

“Buck I’m scared.”

“It’s okay Christopher, I got you.”

Buck fell forward as the water slammed into him. He tightened his grip on Christopher as they went under, trying his best to keep the boy with him.

When he came up his hands were empty and he was treading water.

“Christopher!”

“Buck!”

“Christopher where are you?”

“Buck!”

Buck spotted him, hanging on to a pole. Somehow they’d been swept away from the pier and out into the road.

“I’m coming Chris just hang on.”

The boy’s hands were slipping as he grappled with the pole.

“I can’t,” he sobbed.

“I’m coming kid.”

Buck pushed himself to swim. The throbbing in his leg increased with every push, but he didn’t care. His main focus was on saving Christopher.

“Buck!” he squealed as his hands slipped.

Buck was close enough to snag him by the back of his shirt. He leaned back to float, pulling Christopher onto his chest.

“I gotcha. You’re okay.”

He searched frantically for something they could sit on. The water was pulling them harshly and Buck knew he could only keep them afloat for so long. He spotted a ladder truck a few feet away. He could swim to it if he tried.

“Okay kiddo, I’m gonna put you on my back so I can get us over to that truck okay?’

“Okay.”

Buck carefully rolled Christopher onto his back and latched his arms around his shoulders.

“Hold on tight buddy.”

Christopher squeezed tight as Buck tried to fight the current to make it to the truck. He grabbed a hold of one of the metal rungs and gently pushed Christopher up so that he was safely perched on top of the truck. He pushed himself up next to him and collapsed with exhaustion.

Christoper leaned heavily on him, little chest heaving with every breath.

“Buck,” he spoke softly.

“Yeah buddy?”

“How are they going to find us?”

“911 knows this happened. They’re going to send out the police and firefighters to rescue people.”

“How will they know we’re here? How can my daddy find me?”

“They’ll fly helicopters looking for people who got to safety. Then they’ll take us somewhere inland, probably a hospital and they’ll call your daddy so he knows you’re safe.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll call my sister.”

“And she’ll know you’re safe?”

“Yeah buddy she will.”

“Good.”

Christopher snuggled in closer and tucked his head into Buck’s neck.

“I’m tired.”

“I know kiddo, but you can’t sleep. I need you to stay awake okay? Let’s play a game.”

“What game?”

“Do you know how to play i spy?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay you start.”

“I spy something… red.”

“The fire truck?”

“Yeah.”

“That was easy. Okay my turn. I spy something,” Buck looked around. He quickly tried to shift Christopher’s attention when he saw a body, face down in the water. “I spy something blue.”

“The sky?”

“Yeah good job.”

“Buck look.”

Christopher was pointing at a rescue boat.

“Hey, over here!” Buck shouted.

“Buck?”

“Bobby?”   


“Oh my god Buck.”

When the boat reached them, Chimney and Hen flung themselves up on the rig, gathering Buck into a hug.

“Are you okay Buckaroo? You’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine.”

“Who’s this?” Hen was looking at Christopher.

“Christopher. He was on a field trip and got lost, I was trying to help him find his class when the tsunami hit.”

Christopher wiggled into Buck’s lap, clinging to his chest.

Hen wrapped them both in blankets and signalled to Bobby that they were coming down.

“We’re gonna take you to the VA hospital, they have a refugee center set up there.”

“Buck will my daddy be there?” Christopher whispered.

“Maybe. If he’s not I promise I’ll stay with you until he comes.”

Buck pressed his cheek to Christopher’s curls.

“Okay buddy we’re gonna take you first,” Chimney said, reaching for the little boy.

“No wanna stay with Buck.”

“It’s okay buddy, Chimney is my friend. I’m coming right behind you okay? Let him take you.”

Christopher looked unsure but let Chim pick him up and take him down gently in the boat.

“You good to move Buckaroo?” Hen questioned.

“I’m good.”

“Okay.”

Buck went down first, followed closely by Hen. As soon as he was seated in the boat, Chim put Christopher back in his lap. The boy was shivering, so Buck wrapped the blankets a little tighter around them.

“Buck let me see your arm.”

He hadn’t even noticed he was cut. It wasn’t very big or deep, but the blood thinners were making it bleed more than it should. Hen patched it up for him, promising him some stitches once they reached the VA hospital.

Once they were as close to the edge of the water as they could get, they had to make the rest of the journey on foot. Buck put Christopher on his back as they walked. Bobby had offered to carry him, but he wouldn’t leave his side.

He and Buck were quickly ushered away by paramedics. Christopher was mostly unharmed, just dehydrated and a little sunburnt. He sipped on a juice pouch, leaning against Buck’s side as his arm got stitched up.

It was starting to get dark out and Christopher was getting anxious.

“I want my dad,” he whined against Buck’s chest. 

“He knows you’re here buddy. He’s coming for you I promise.”

Hen and Chim had been by a few times as they made rounds, promising to look out for a Diaz from the 130.

Christopher was in his lap half asleep when the voice rang out.

“Christopher!”

They both startled, looking up to see a Latino man in turnouts heading toward them.

“Daddy!”

As soon as he reached them Christopher fell into his arms.

“Oh mijo I was so worried.”

“It’s okay daddy, I had Buck.”

Diaz looked over his son’s shoulder at Buck, who was still seated on the makeshift cot.

“Are you Buck?”

“Yeah I am.”

“I’m Eddie. Thank you so much for staying with him. How did you find him?”   


“He got separated from his class. I was trying to help him find them when the waves hit. Then my crew showed up to help us out.”

“Daddy Buck is a firefighter too.”

“That’s great Chris. I can’t thank you enough. I could seriously kiss you right now.”

“At least buy me dinner first,” Buck joked.

“Deal.”

Buck wanted to say something else but Eddie’s captain was calling him away.

“Buck!”

“Maddie!”

“Oh my god. Are you okay? What happened to your arm?”

“I’m fine. I cut it on something but I got stitches and I’m okay.”

“Who was that?”

“Christopher and his dad. I saved him during the tsunami and his dad came to thank me.”

“Jesus,” Maddie pulled him into the biggest hug of his life. “I love you, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I love you too Mads.”

“Next time I tell you to take a walk, don’t listen to me.”

*****

Two weeks after the tsunami, Buck was given the all clear to return to work.

“Welcome back Buckaroo.”

“It’s good to be back.”

“Guys, let me introduce you to our newest recruit. Eddie Diaz, he’s a transfer from the 130.”

“Eddie?”

“Buck?”

“You guys know each other?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah. He saved my son during the tsunami.”

“Well I’m glad you two are friends, he’s your new partner.”

Bobby clapped him on the back and the crew dispersed.

“I honestly never thought I’d see you again.”

“Me either. You’re all Christopher can talk about. Daddy is no longer his hero.”

“Sorry for one upping you. I’m glad you’re on our team though. According to your son you’re a superhero.”

Eddie chuckled and leaned back against the rig, “I’m glad too. Because now I can take you up on that dinner offer.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. But Christopher would never forgive me if I spent time with you without him, so do you wanna have dinner with us after shift.”

“Sure, I’d love that.”

“Great. Just a heads up, I can’t cook to save my life so it’s gonna be take out.”

“Works for me.”

“Buckley, Diaz quit flirting and get to work,” Bobby shouted.

Buck blushed and turned his attention to cleaning the rig.

And if Eddie made good on his offer of a kiss once Christopher was in bed, well that was no ones business but theirs


End file.
